nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gajeel
Gajeel (ガジル Gajiru) also known as Black Steel (黒鉄 Kurogane) is the Captain of the Iron Pirates and consumer of the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi. Profile Gajeel is the proud Captain of the Iron Pirates and has dreams of dominating all the ocens beneath their iron might. Physical Appearance Gajeel is a tall and muscular man with long, spiky black hair, usually kept slicked back to reveal his forehead. He has green eyes with slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (imitating eyebrows), three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned with two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his Black Steel Gajeel has a reputation for being one of the toughest pirates in paradise. He mostly engages in close quarters combat, using his devil fruit powers to give him to make his body nearly invulnerable to attacks on defense, and changing his limbs into weapons for offense. Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Gajeel is known for extensively employing unarmed combat, and to possess great proficiency in doing so. His style is a brutal one; consisting of powerful, direct moves such as devastating punches and headbutts, complemented by his high physical ability, with his strength making his blows highly damaging, and his speed allows him to land them in extremely fast succession. Gajeel is a very physically strong individual, proven through his bone-crushing attacks. Able to shatter stone and wood with single blows as well as easily bruise or break the bone of his opponents. He can also display his strength through lifting extremely heavy objects or pinning down gigantic creatures. Gajeel's overall speed and reflexes are impressive, obtained from his dexterity for fighting. Gajeel also has an incredible sense of smell used for tracking purposes as apparently, nothing can escape his nose. To match his strength, Gajeel has a very high pain tolerance as well as a high amount of stamina. His love for fighting and boosted adrenaline allows his energy to go on for days without sleep, whether he is engaging in physical actions or not. He is able to take several heavy blows at once without major effects on his body, mainly due to his devil fruit. Devil Fruit Main Article: Tetsu Tetsu no Mi Gajeel ate the Devil Fruit, the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows him to change parts of his body (or the entirety of it) into steel, giving him his reputation as Black Steel Gajeel. Gajeel's style while using his fruit deals with producing multi-sized iron rods as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arm's into hard-as-steel weapons, which he can do at will. Other attacks include his ability to manipulate Iron from his body at long range. Like any other Devil Fruit user, Gajeel is unable to swim and has even more of a weakness to water due to his abnormally heavy body. He is as well, unaffected by weapons of his own element, as anything made of steel/iron cannot affect him, like swords or bullets. He is even able to consume iron orally, able to eat it to replenish his energy more efficiently than regular food. Category:Grandline Characters